The present invention relates generally to a high capacity bucket arrangement. More particularly, this invention concerns a high capacity bucket for work machines and the like in which the base plate is provided with at least one curvilinear portion.
Typically, buckets for work machines such as hydraulic excavators, loaders, backhoes and the like typically utilize base plates to form, in part, a coupling juncture between the bucket and the hinge plates and also to form the upper leading portion of the bucket. The remaining upper portion of the bucket is typically attached to the trailing edge of the base plate the shape and orientation of which defines the shape and orientation of the remaining upper and rear portions of the bucket. The bucket shape constrains the base plate configurations and directly affects operating parameters such as bucket payload capacity. Other parameters which may be constrained by the base plate shape also include the ability to retain material in the bucket, the amount of breakout force generated, and the height of the torque tube in relation to the bucket which may hamper coupling of the hinge plates to the excavator stick.
Prior base plates typically comprise a planar straight structure which, when the bucket is coupled to the stick, is oriented at an angle greater than horizontal. Orienting the entire base plate at the aforementioned angle limits the size and shape of the remaining upper rear portion of the bucket. This results in the payload capacity being limited to the base plate-defined bucket shape. The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a bucket arrangement for a work machine is provided. The bucket arrangement includes a pair of opposite side plates, a moldboard, and a base plate. The moldboard extends between the side plates and has a bottom portion and a top portion. The base plate has a leading portion and a trailing portion with the trailing portion attached with the top portion of the moldboard. The leading portion is constructed to be curved, relative to the bottom portion of said moldboard, with a predetermined radius of curvature.